Escape to the Labyrinth
by Jade4
Summary: Fifteen different and extraordinary women all search for the place they belong. An evil man is out to harvest their talents and use them for his own personal gain. Will they escape and find their way home to the Labyrinth? Jareth awaits them, observing th
1. Default Chapter

This story is what happens when I watch 'Escape to Witch Mountain' and wonder what it would have been like if it were the Labyrinth instead. Fifteen different and extraordinary women all search for the place they belong. An evil man is out to harvest their talents and use them for his own personal gain. Will they escape and find their way home to the Labyrinth? Jareth awaits them, observing their obstacles along the way. 

Disclaimer : This is actually a combination of Labyrinth with Disney's Escape to Witch Mountain. The women are all based on people I know, my friends. The various subjects of Jareth are actual people as well, those I know through a mailing list and thought they would fit into the mix rather well. Each of them belong to themselves and all things Labyrinth related belongs to Jim Henson Productions. Thanks to Disney for sparking this writing, and anything resembling 'Escape to Witch Mountain' belongs solely to them. I make no profit from this work as it is written for entertainment purposes only. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Escape to the Labyrinth

  


"I don't care what it takes, Sands. I'm tired of hearing about the possibilities to come when the moon moves into my house, the vibrations being favorable. . ." Xavier Crane bellowed, tossing a file across his desk at his employee. "I want power. I want someone who can help me increase the millions I have now. These women all have extraordinary gifts that I wish to harness. They could walk across a stretch of land and be able to distinguish if oil lies beneath. The possibilities are endless."

Alexander Sands gingerly picked up the file, looking at his superior with caution. Flipping open the folder, he glanced down through a list of names, running a hand through his thinning brown hair. "I don't understand, sir."

"You will find them for me and bring them here," Crane ordered, folding his arms across his chest. 

"All of them, sir?" Alex inquired, seeing a list of fifteen different names. "I don't know the first place to look."

"Yes, all of them. Do your job, Sands. . . locate them." Xavier Crane sat forward, opening the top left hand drawer of his desk. Taking out a photo, Crane slid it across the slick top of the desk and into Alex's hands. "If you know what's good for you, you won't disappoint me." 

"Of course not, sir." Alex straightened in his chair, uneasy beneath the steely gaze of Xavier Crane, one of the most powerful men in the world. Glancing down at the picture in his hands, curiosity got the better of him. "What is this?" 

"An image of the birthmark each of them possess," Crane mentioned. "You will know they belong here, if they possess that mark." 

The phone ringing broke the tension of the moment, allowing Alex to slip out of the room without further instructions or intimidation. He knew that Crane could quite easily break him in a matter of minutes, and though the idea didn't thrill him, Alex knew there was no way out. Crane would never let him leave his service alive, just as Crane wouldn't allow the same of those he wanted found. 

~~~~

Months later. . .

The sun sat high in the afternoon sky, shining down upon the waves. A pair of grey-green eyes watched the glittering waves crashing effortlessly upon the jagged rocks below. Wrapping her fingers around the steel bars, Lies sighed softly, turning to look at the others. If only they could see the danger behind the comfort that Xavier Crane had given them; see how devious Alexander Sands' employer was. 

There in the spacious quarters stood a collection of young women, each harboring a secret gift that Mr. Sands' employer wished to control. As Lies' eyes glanced at each one, she knew that Mr. Crane didn't have them all. She had overheard Crane and Sands talking about the next acquisitions and how to acquire them. If only she could put the pieces together and figure out why someone like Xavier Crane would want a group of women when she knew he had all the power and money to make whatever he wished become a reality. That's how he had the pull to get them all there now. 

Amy looked up from her book, catching the look on Lies' face. "What is it?" she asked quietly, not wanting to alarm any of the others. 

"Nothing," Lies mentioned, turning her gaze back to the surf. There was no escape from this prison. 

"Why do you think of escape?" Leelee asked, her heightened perceptions becoming even greater in the company of others like herself. Pulling her long light-brown hair back into a low ponytail, Leelee knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping on other's thoughts. It wasn't the easiest thing for her to control. 

Lies turned around to look at her.

"They're coming," Leelee stated, staring off into space. 

"And they have others," Gemma added, the same far off look. 

"How many?" Dawn asked, ignoring the brownie in the corner of the room. 

"Three," Amy answered. 

"I think it's a safe assumption that we come in three's," Lisa piped up, looking around. "Wouldn't you, Amy? Lies?" she asked of the two she came with. 

"But what do they have to accomplish by any of this?" Leelee asked, trying to keep her thoughts from invading the situation and only making things worse. 

"Maybe he wants a really big family?" Gemma muttered, shaking her head. 

The lock turned, clanking with the turning key. As the door opened slowly, three new faces appeared in the doorway. In walked the women, Mr. Sands right behind them.

"Girls," Alexander started, clasping his hands in front of him. "Meet Jennifer, Brianna, and Tracey. They are now part of our family. Welcome them in and help them adjust?"

"Sure, Alex," Essy spoke up. 

"Alex? May I go riding this afternoon?" Dawn asked. She'd lose herself in the stables if she could. 

"Alright," he replied, then continued. "There is one condition. You can't go alone and must be on time for dinner in an hour and a half."

"Okay," Dawn conceded. Grabbing her things, she headed off toward the stables, Alex following not far behind. Once there, he passed her off to the stable master and returned to his duties. 

"So," Essy started, but stopped short. What would she say? "Any idea why you are here?"

"No," Jen answered softly. "I'm Jen, and that's Spidey and Bri," she added, breaking the ice.

"Essy," Essy answered, pointing to herself. "That's Leelee, Dee, Lies, Amy, Lisa, and the little one is Gemma. You met Dawn on her way out." 

"Hey now, don't make fun. Dawn's short too," she shot back, then smiled. "So's one of the new girls."

"Don't let Germ scare you," Essy mentioned. 

"Bite me, Easy!" Gemma shot back, crossing her arms.

"Where ya want it, Germoline?" Essy replied, then continued. "DCME!"

"How did Mr. Crane find you three?" Dee asked, drumming her fingers on the desk, yet her eyes never left the magazine in front of her. "He is so HOT!" she exclaimed, a little louder than intended.

"Who?" Bri asked, raising a brow.

"Sting, who else?" Dee replied with wicked grin.

"Bond, Krycheck, Sean Bean, need I go on?" Leelee quipped with a slight chuckle.

"So?" Lisa asked.

"Oh," Spidey started, giving some thought to the question then continued. "I really have no clue. One minute we were minding our own business, the next we were instructed to go with Mr. Sands."

"Yeah, and they don't take kindly to anyone resisting, either," Jen mentioned, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Luckily, they don't care what you have at the time," Bri added, pulling a small kitten from inside her jacket. "I would have been lost without Buttons." 

"Aww, she's a very happy kitty," Lisa mentioned, stroking the top of it's tiny head. "But, she doesn't like it here. The dogs outside scare her," she added softly.

"How did you know that?" Bri inquired, shooting a look toward Jen. 

"It's a talent, I guess," she remarked, shrugging her shoulders. 

"It's just. . ." Bri broke off, not sure what to say. With all eyes looking back at her, she had to finish her thought. "I've never met anyone else who could connect with animals on a mental level before." 

Glancing at the others around them, Jen asked the only question that the others seemed to overlook. "What special talents do each of you have? They have to have brought us here for a reason, right?" she asked, then carefully added a single word to start a chain reaction. "Pyrokenisis."

"Telepathy," Gemma spoke up. 

"Telepathy," Leelee added. 

"Pyrokenisis," Essy stated with a grin, but that soon faded. "In case you haven't noticed, those of us with anything stronger than telepathy get shot up with inhibitors to keep us under control," she added, rolling back her sleeve to show the marks of injection.

"Ouch. . .Psychometry," Rita mentioned.

"Me too," Dee muttered, flipping through the pages left in the magazine.

"I would fall into that category as well," Lies added softly, turning her gaze back out across the water. 

"Telepathy," Amy raised her hand slightly. "Who's left?"

"Psychometry," Spidey offered up, flipping her blonde hair across her shoulders.

"Dawn has that thing with animals, wouldn't you agree, Dee?" Leelee asked absentmindedly, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Yep! She's all the time talking to random animals. Like right now, she's out making friends with the horses in the stables," Dee added.

Leelee stood with her back to the door and her arms crossed, her senses picking up a conversation on the other side of the house. Snapping her fingers quickly, she caught the attention of the others who just turned to look at her. "They're talking again," she murmured softly, leaning her head back and relaxing.

Amy and Gemma walked nearer, they too picking up the conversation coming to them from afar. "Am I hearing this right?" Amy inquired, her mouth falling open slightly.

"Shhh. . . " Leelee uttered, waving her hand in emphasis.

~~~

"With these last three, I shall be invincible," Xavier Crane stated, sitting behind his large desk. The thought of more power just seemed to add to his pleasure by the second. "As soon as we have them, we'll need to move the group to a more secure location. Here, they can escape."

"Yes, sir," Alexander Sands replied. His first and foremost duty was to his employer. Sands wasn't about to let him down. One doesn't cross Xavier Crane and live to tell about it.

"The Chalet will be ideal. A frozen island in the middle of the sea, blinding snow for miles, they can't possibly escape from there." Smiling wickedly, Crane looked to his console, watching a few of the women he already possessed. "How soon before we have the last three?" 

Sands froze, the question he'd dreaded finally coming from his superior. Cringing as he thought of the repercussions to follow once he told Crane the details, he figured it would be best just to get it out in the open and hope Crane wouldn't be too difficult. "Unfortunately, sir, they have managed to slip through our grasp. I assure you, though, we shall have them by morning." 

Crane lost his smile, fixing his gaze on Sands. "I hope for your sake, Sands, that you are right about that."

Sands swallowed hard, feeling in every fiber of his being the true meaning behind the menacing words. "Don't worry, Mr. Crane. We'll have them," he said, giving a slight bow.

~~~~~~~~~

"Holy crap! We're in a lot of trouble," Leelee stated.

"Who do you think they are? The last three, I mean?" Gemma asked, still shocked with what they had overheard. "Do you think there is a reason they left them until the last?"

"I don't know," Lies replied. "I've seen this place before."

"Where?" Essy inquired, intrigued with the new discussion.

"In my dreams," she answered softly. "There is also another place I can't quite put my finger on," Lies added. 

"I've had the same dream," Rita uttered, a look of disbelief clouding her features. "This other place? Is it inhabited by faerie folk? In my dreams, I see a many faeries fluttering outside a large wall."

Lies nodded while the others gathered around. One by one they all admitted to having such a dream and that was one more connection between them. As the conversation went on, they discussed where it could be, how they could get there, and the possibility of escaping from their prison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think they saw us?" Kara asked, ducking behind the shelving full of books. 

"Selah?" Jade inquired, looking to the third woman.

"They didn't," she replied, faintly. "They won't give up, though. They seem driven," she added. 

"What do they want?" Kara questioned, leaning against the stacks. "We haven't done anything. . ." she began, squirming slightly then shrugged. "Lately," she finished.

"It's more than that," Jade offered, looking across the titles. 

"Yes," Selah agreed. "They're regrouping. We have to get out of here." 

Jade glanced around to see what they had to work with. Night was nearly upon them and instead of disappearing into the night, they were trapped in a bookstore. "There," she nodded, indicating the back door. "We can get out that way, and disappear. Kara, unlock it. Selah, how far away are they?"

"Far right corner," Selah answered softly. "Hurry, Kara. They've turned direction."

"Got it," Kara stated quickly.

"You two go on and get out of here," Jade instructed, watching for any hint of their stalkers. 

"Not without you!" Kara objected heatedly. "We go together or not at all. Need I remind you that those were your very words?" 

"Calm down, Kara. I'll be right behind you," Jade replied. "No worries."

Selah tugged on Kara's arm, pulling her toward the door. "Come on, let's go." 

As they made a break for it, the men came into clear view. Before they had a chance to react, the bookcase toppled over on top of them, trapping them for the moment. The few to escape kept coming, drawing their guns from the holster at their side. With a simple thought, the guns were ripped from their hands and turned back to face them, hanging in midair. 

"Jade, come on!" Kara shouted from the door, watching the events unfold. She knew far too well that the men didn't stand a chance against any of them. As the trio had come together over time, their strengths brought them closer, adding to the strange connection that surrounded them. She remembered the time they dared question what brought them together, and the fact that none of them cared after that. 

Jade rushed toward the door, her concentration faltering slightly letting the guns fall to the floor. Hearing the heavy footsteps closing in on her, she reached the door, flinging it shut behind her. "Kara!" 

Kara, facing the door, concentrated on the lock once again. This time, reversing the process and securing the lock easily. As they hit the locked door hard, Selah jumped back, startled, while Kara just stood there waiting to see if somehow they would break through. "They're not going to stop, are they?" she asked quietly, finally tearing her gaze from the door. 

"No, but we can't linger here. We have just a few moments before they turn around and are on our trail again," Jade mentioned, glancing down the dark alleyway. "This way." Moving through the shadows, she led them carefully down the alley and out into the night, away from the entanglement of the men behind them. 

Pausing slightly, Selah sat down on a bench and rested. "They're too close. We're not going to get away," she said, her voice laced with disappointment. 

"Yes we will, don't say that," Kara retorted, looking over her shoulder. 

"We're surrounded," Selah stated, getting to her feet just in time to see the first of the men to encircle them. "Do something! This isn't my expertise!"

Kara spun around, eyes locking with a dark haired man before he flew backwards, knocked out of the way by a low branch. Clearing an opening, she urged Selah to run. "Go!" she shouted.

Selah took off quickly, running with all her might through the hole in the enemy's defenses. Ducking low branches, she glanced over her shoulder to see her friends fighting what looked like a losing battle. Looking forward once again, she was blind-sided, a strong arm reaching out from a hiding place, knocking her to the ground. Selah puffed to regain her breath, after hitting what seemed to feel like a brick wall. 

A shadow towered above her, dark eyes staring down. Raising his hand slowly, he pushed the button on his walkie talkie. "I've got her." 

"Good, bring her to us," the voice on the other end replied.

"Come on. We have some friends of your's to meet," he told her, grasping her arm firmly and yanking her to her feet. Pulling her along, Selah fighting him every inch of the way, he brought her before Alexander Sands. 

"If you wish her dead, by all means, continue," Sands called out. 

Kara and Jade stopped instantly, their eyes trained back on Sands. "If you hurt her, you'll have to deal with us," they replied in unison.

"You fight, and you'll watch her die before you," Sands stated, smiling as his men closed the distance behind them. "You're cordially invited by my employer to be a guest in his home," Sands spoke, nodding as two of his men withdrew syringes. "Let's do this the easy way, shall we?"

Kara turned slightly, just in time to see a syringe bear down on her. Crying out as it was pushed deep into her neck, she soon faltered and fell to her knees. Her vision blurred, a numbness flowing through her limbs, Kara fell to the ground. 

"You're going to pay for this," Jade uttered, just before suffering the same fate as her friend. 

"Inform Mr. Crane we have them," Sands ordered, smiling at his victory. Though retrieving all the women was quite an adventure, he was glad that it was over. These last three caused more trouble than the pryokenitic ones they'd attained earlier. His men were still recovering from the burns they'd sustained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later. . . 

"Put Kara there, and Jade there," Sands instructed, pointing to two of the three vacant beds. "You get that one, " he mentioned to Selah with a smug smile. Releasing her, Sands walked between the unconscious women, glancing at each of them. Reaching down, he swept Kara's red hair from her neck, exposing the mark. "I'll be damned," he muttered, then did the same to Jade. Turning to Selah, he saw her take a step back. "Let me see it," he stated, not giving her a chance to dispute the fact. He'd not checked any of the others, assuming that the names on the list were enough to ensure the merit of their identity.

"Well?" he questioned, eyes locked on Selah's. 

Moving her hair aside, Selah revealed a matching mark. "Happy now?" she remarked sarcastically. "Of all the stupid things," she muttered under her breath. 

"Stupid? I disagree. In fact, my employer has already worked out the details of detaining you indefinitely, and as for your friends. . . well, they shall be very pliable for the journey tomorrow," Sands spoke, smirking at the questioning look on her face. 

"What journey?" she asked, fishing for information she knew she'd not get willingly. Concentrating on his thoughts, she could read him like an open book, pulling everything she needed to know in a matter of seconds. 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. The others will be back soon," Sands remarked, walking out the door and leaving her there.

Selah laughed at his misconception. "Worry? He should be the one to worry. . .nerfherder." Shaking her head, she looked across the room to get a feel for it. A dozen beds lined the walls, each having a distinct air about them; clothing strewn throughout. Glancing up, she caught sight of a video camera set up behind an impenetrable surface. 

Sitting down on her bed, Selah pulled her legs up beneath her. "Come on, guys. You have to hear me," she whispered softly. The door swung open, briefly startling Selah. In walked a dozen different women, all talking randomly to one another until they stopped short. 

"Who are you?" Lies asked, the first one to break the tension.

"Selah," she answered. Surveying the group before her, she could sense the strong bond they had formed while being held in this place. Turning back to her task, she had finally made the connection, learning that the current state they were in was unstable. If only the others wouldn't stare at her like she was some kind of freak. 

"I don't think you're a freak," Leelee spoke up. She'd been watching the new girl and was surprised at the extent of her talent. "Dude! How can you control it like that?" she asked, walking nearer. 

"What are you talking about?" Selah shot back, not sure who to trust. Before she could insist further, she heard Leelee's voice in her head and just knew. "Do you have the mark?"

"Mark?" Dee inquired, turning circles in the middle of the room.

"When Sands dropped us in here, he seemed interested in this," Selah said, sweeping her hair away from her neck to reveal the mark of infinity. "We, my friends and I, have decided that it's a mark of where we belong. I'm assuming the rest of you have a similar mark." 

The others exchanged glances before looking back to Selah. Shaking her head at their indecision, Selah returned to her conversation but once again found reason to break it off. Leelee had since sat down beside her, observing everything she could, making Selah nervous. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

"How are you communicating with them? I can pick up on it clearly, but with them unconscious, I just don't understand," Leelee stated, wanting to enhance her technique to that point. 

"You're telepathic?" Selah asked, smiling when the younger girl nodded. "Well, even though the body is at rest, the mind is still working and functioning. It's a matter of reaching that plane where the two meet. It also helps when you know them very well," Selah explained. 

"That is too cool, Dude!" Leelee exclaimed. "Can I try?" 

"Sure, why not?" Selah laughed. It was refreshing to become friends with another of the same talent. 

"What do I say?" Leelee inquired, giving her idea a second thought. 

"That she needs to wake up, but not let on she's awake," Selah commented, then continued at Leelee's questioning expression. "The camera up there is our new best friend. Unless there is another among you that is telekenitic, Jade and Kara have to take it out."

"There's a couple who are pyrokenitic, but they keep them inhibited so they can control them. That would be Essy and Jen," Leelee told her, then a smile broke out across her face. "Rumor is that Essy, the blonde one with the 'Sith Lords kick ass' on her tee-shirt, nearly barbequed a couple of Sands' men."

"That's where the burns were from, huh?" Selah remarked, glancing across the way to size up the blonde woman.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Essy commented, picking up three small balls. Not knowing why, she found a certain pleasure that came with juggling. "What time is it?"

"About that time again," Gemma replied. "They'll be 'round with the syringes in a bit. They're filling them now."

"Damn," Essy muttered under her breath. "Just when I'm starting to come of it, they jab me some more and take it away!"

"Hey, guys," Amy spoke up, pulling a cloth napkin from her pocket. "It's Crane's. I snagged it when he wasn't looking."

"Now we're talking," Dee spoke up, taking the napkin. The smile she had faded and her eyes widened in shock. Shivering slightly, Dee saw the monster that Crane had become over time. "We're in deep shit."

"What did you see?" Rita asked, swiping the napkin from her. As the images flashed through her mind, she couldn't help but feel the emptiness that consumed him. "I second that." 

"Come on, tell us!" Lisa insisted.

Lies snatched up the napkin, laying it across her palm and bringing her other hand to cover it. "He's an evil man. Crane wants to take our combined talent and harness it for his own personal gain. Tomorrow, he plans on sending us away from here. . ." she trailed off, her eyes widening.

"To some random icy island in the middle of nowhere!" Dee stated. "Now I think snow is pretty, but dammit, I don't like it that much!" 

"Lower your voices," Gemma said, raising a hand toward them. "They can hear us."

"And see us," Leelee added, indicating the camera. "We're labrats."

"Not for long," Selah muttered. "You have to take out the camera, Jade."

"If they know we're awake, they'll just drug us again. It has to be executed perfectly," Kara shot back. 

"They're awake?" Bri asked, sitting quietly on her bed with the kitten in her lap. 

"With more than a little help from Selah," Jade replied softly. "What do we have to work with?"

"You have to be our eyes for now," Kara added quietly.

"I know the way out, if we can get past the locked door," Leelee offered up. "I've been restless lately and use my free time to scan everything I could."

"That won't be a problem," Kara smiled. "I can't lay here much longer, Jade. You know I get antsy."

"They're coming," Amy mentioned. "Roll up them sleeves."

"Bite me," Jen shot back. "Those callous jerks! Why are they doing this?"

"Because they want control. It's as simple as that," Spidey spoke. 

"I'd fry them if I could," Essy seethed. She was a Sith Lord, blast it all to hell. Sith don't like to be controlled. They'd much rather exterminate those who opposed them. 

"Where is it?" Jade asked. Hearing Selah's unspoken answer, the video camera flew from it's place, electricity sparking from malfunction before it hit the floor hard. Jade sat up slowly, the effects of the drug still lingering faintly. 

Kara pushed herself up, to look around. Getting to her feet, she kicked the camera across the floor. "Perverts!" she shouted. Catching the odd gazes from the other women, she regained her composure and smiled. 

"She's been tense lately," Selah remarked, ducking Kara's playful swipe at her. "You guys wanna bail, or do you want to stay here with these cretins and be miserable?" she asked, looking over the assembled women. 

"I vote go, Dude," Leelee spoke up. "They're up to no good."

"I second that," Gemma added, shaking her head. "Here they come."

"Who?" Jade asked, just as the door opened. 

"Come on, girls. Let's get this over with," the first man stated, then stopped quickly. "Where-?" he began before the door shut quickly behind them. 

"What were you saying?" Lisa asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Looks like you're outnumbered," Essy grinned wickedly. 

"Don't be silly," the first man replied, smirking back at her. "Security in here is tighter than Fort Knox. They'll send backup if you try anything stupid."

"Really?" Gemma remarked, indicating the camera lying on the floor. "I don't think they'll realize a thing."

"Now, hold on there," the other man stated, holding his hands up in front of him, the syringe in his left hand. "Let's be rational here."

"Rational?" Kara asked, stepping closer. In a matter of moments, the syringe flew from his hand into Kara's. "Were you being rational when you jammed that damn thing in my neck?" 

The look on his face was one of shock then utter terror as he realized what was coming next. "You shouldn't be awake," he said, though it wasn't meant for anyone to hear. 

"Surprise," Selah shrugged, smiling sweetly back at him.

In a matter of moments, the other man was disarmed by Essy, Dawn and Lisa. Essy held the syringe in her hand, a maniacal smile on her face. "What goes around, comes around," she remarked.

"You don't want to do this," he retorted quickly, feeling a bit conspicuous at that precise moment. 

"Think again," Kara shot back, injecting one of them with the serum. When he fell to the floor at her feet, she tossed the syringe at his side. "Take that, jerk."

Essy followed suit, sending the other into a heap on the floor. "They'll be out for a bit, but when they wake up, they'll be happier then they have been in years."

"Did anyone think of a plan?" Dawn asked. "How are we going to get out of here? And once we're out, how do we get past the main gate?" 

"We need to find where we belong," Leelee stated softly. "What about that place? The one with the faeries?" 

"The one from my dream?" Lies questioned, raising a brow. "I don't think it's real."

"It has to be. You aren't the only one to have seen that place in your dreams," Rita mentioned. "What are the odds?"

"But we don't even know where to start or how to get there," Amy spoke up. 

"Let's get out of here first, then we'll worry about where to go," Gemma stated, pulling a gun from one of the unconscious men. "Anyone know how to use one of these?"

Jade held out her hand. "I do. I've had shooting lessons," she replied, catching the odd looks from the others. "What? My dad taught me. Said everyone should know how to protect themselves."

"The door's been locked," Bri called out, her hand leaving the door handle. 

"Kara," Jade called. "Do your stuff."

"With pleasure," she remarked, concentrating on the tumblers within. In seconds, the lock clicked and the door swung open. 

"Incredible, how did you do it?" Spidey asked.

"Kara's good with locks," Selah explained. "It's her talent, among other things."

"Let's go," Jen spoke up, peering out the door and down the hallway. "It's clear." 

Moving out the door and down the hall, the women kept quiet, moving without hesitation through the darkened hall toward their only chance at freedom. One by one they moved down the stairs, one step closer to the outside. Clearing the door, they worked their way over the rocky terrain, knowing that every second was precious and they shouldn't dare waste time. 

"So far, so good," Amy whispered, sliding down a steep faced stone.

The alarm sounded, causing them to look back.

"You just had to jinx us," Essy spoke up, shaking her head.

"Doesn't matter now," Rita interjected. 

"We have to get out of here," Leelee added, glancing behind them then back in front. 

"This way," Jen said, leading them on toward the gate. 

"They've let the dogs go," Selah spoke up. "I think maybe that the few who can communicate with them, do it." 

"They're getting closer," Dee observed, rushing over the rocks and down to the smooth walkway. "Hurry up!" she called. When all the women had finally made it down to the walkway, Dee led the way, the barks of the dogs closing in on them by the second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get them back," he commanded to the person on the other end of the line. "What do you mean it's too late? Those dogs will ruin everything!" Crane bellowed over the phone, slamming the receiver down in anger. "Damn them," he muttered beneath his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude! What do we do?" Leelee asked, her voice showing the uneasiness she felt as they reached the main gate. 

"There's fifteen of us, maybe we can-" Essy started.

"No, that won't work," Selah interjected. "Those who can speak to them, DO IT!"

"But I. . ." Bri spoke, nervous about the talent she didn't quite understand. 

"I don't know," Dawn murmured as she was pushed forward. "What if it doesn't work?" 

"It will," Kara replied, glancing at the gate. 

"Now!" Gemma shouted, her eyes widening with the sight of the approaching dogs.

'Dogs, stay. . ." Bri spoke with her mind.

'Stay,' Dawn added mentally. 'Good dogs.' The dogs seemed to understand perfectly, sitting down on their hind quarters and waiting to see what they would be told next. 

'Now, there's some bad men after us,' Lisa projected her thoughts, a small smile creasing her lips. 'Go get 'em.'

On their feet, the dogs took off like a shot, running back the way they came. When they met the handlers, teeth were bared and barks sounded off loudly, sending the men into a frenzy back toward the house. 

"Even if we get passed the gates, they'll still keep coming after us," Lies stated, heatedly.

"I know what to do," Dawn replied, sending out a plea to her friends in the stables. 'We need your help'

"We'll get the gate," Kara offered, glancing at Jade. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Jade replied, standing beside her, both of them applying their 'talent' to the closed gate. As it moved, they could feel a hindrance that was slowing the process. "There's someone on that lever," Jade responded quickly. 

"Someone start a fire under that fellow, would you?" Selah spouted off, looking at Essy and Jen. "Come on, you have the ability. . . Use it!"

Essy grinned, the thought of doing bodily harm to one of the enemy pleasing her beyond rational thought. It was all a matter of thought projection, and though she'd not caught on how to control it yet, she found amusement in her mistakes. Cracking her fingers, she set her mind to making a small fire beneath the man, just as Selah had requested.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A scream sounded through the night air, one of terror and agony. A crashing sound seconds later revealed a man, his pants lit up in flames, busting through the glass window to fall on the ground and roll. 

"Oops?" Essy shrugged, though deep down she was loving every minute of it. 

"You can't go around burning people for Christ's sake!" Dee shouted.

"By the look of _that_ guy, I can," Essy replied wickedly.

"No," Lies stepped in. "If we are to go, we have to go without injury to others."

"Right. Besides, it's bad karma," Dawn added thoughtfully. Grinning as the sounds of horses filled the area, Dawn could hardly contain her excitement. She loved horses. "They're here!"

"I don't know about this. There aren't enough horses for everyone," Rita mentioned, looking gingerly at the animals standing there in front of them. 

"Doesn't matter," Kara put in. 

"Everyone up," Jade stated, just before they rose to the backs of the horses. In no time, they were off, galloping through the gate and off into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Find them! I don't care how you do it. Chase them on a magic carpet if you have to. I want those women back!" Crane demanded, slamming the receiver back into place. It had been a terrible night so far and the only thing that would make it better again would be the capture of his prized possessions. Getting up from the chair, Crane walked toward Sands, pacing slightly in front of him before turning his anger on his employee. "They rode out of here!"

"They're quite a challenge," Sands replied softly, feeling a bit uneasy with the circumstances. 

"I will not rest until I get those women back. . .and neither will you," Crane uttered, pointing a finger straight back at Sands. "I'm a vengeful man, Sands, and I don't make idle threats," he added, before taking few steps away from him. Turning to him once again. "Find them!" he warned, pointing an accusing finger, then returned to his seat, sending Sands on a mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We can't keep riding forever," Kara mentioned softly, catching Jade's attention. "There is no way."

"You're right," Jade agreed. 

"How much longer before we get off these horses?" Dee asked, not at all wanting to fall off in an un-Bondgirl like manner. 

"Soon," Selah commented without looking at her. 

Riding up through the tall grass, Bri motioned to a white sign that read 'Veterinary Hospital'. Halting the horse, she slid down off it's back with a smile. "They'll be safe here," she said, patting the horse as Gemma slid down as well. 

"Thanks, big fella," Gemma smiled. 

All fifteen of the women dismounted, leaving Dawn behind to thank the horses for their help. When she turned around, she couldn't hide the sadness she felt. "I don't want to leave them," she said softly, patting a grey mare. 

"We can't take them with us, Dawn. They'll be fine here. The vet will take good care of them," Kara spoke up.

"She's right. We have to keep moving. It'll only be a matter of time before they catch up," Lies added, glancing back the way they came. "Any ideas?" 

"Let's head for town. Maybe we can get transportation," Jade stated cautiously. 

"Good idea, Dude," Leelee piped up, grateful to be away from that awful place. All the thoughts and conversations she had stumbled upon while confined in that blasted room, frightened her more than she would let on. She had the suspicion that Crane wouldn't give up on them at all. She felt that he would be coming after them in full force until he finally had everything he wanted no matter the price.

A short time later, the women found themselves on the outskirts of town. Sirens sounded through the streets, each with a hidden agenda. "Those sirens are for us," Amy stated, peeking around the tree in front of her. 

"We can't stop now," Spidey shot back, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. 

"Right. . . I don't want to go back," Rita added, shivering slightly in the cool breeze. 

"Look!" Jen exclaimed, pointing off into the distance where a bus awaited a handful of passengers.

"If we can get on that bus, then we can get out of here," Dee mentioned, her mind already in 'Bond mode'. "What would James do in a situation like this?"

"Sleep with the nearest woman," Leelee laughed and stuck out her tongue. 

"Cut it out," Essy managed to say, before ducking quickly behind the nearest tree. Waving the others out of sight, she peered around her hiding place and watched as the local authorities went by, their lights flashing. "We're going to have to be careful now," she said, turning back to look at the others. 

"What are we going to do? We can't avoid them," Rita remarked, her voice tinged with fear.

"Where ever that bus stops, we'll just have to split up," Kara spoke up, glancing at Selah and Jade. 

"Right," Jade picked up where Kara left off. "They'll be looking for a large group, so as smaller groups we may be able to slip through unnoticed."

"Dude! I say we do it," Leelee piped up, excited to at least now have a plan of direction. Smiling as the others finally conceded to the idea, she caught an odd thought coming from Selah. Glancing her way, she quickly let it drop before she asked; Selah looking straight back at her, shaking her head. 

"How do we sneak on the bus without being noticed?" Bri asked, cuddling the kitten inside her jacket.

"Go three at a time," Selah offered.

"It'll have to be between passes from the local authorities," Kara added.

They paired off in three's, each trio nervously awaiting their time to sneak aboard the buss. The first group to go was led by Essy, sneaking through the shadows and sprinting across the street. Once they boarded, the next trio led by Lies, followed the same pattern. Soon all but the last trio was aboard the bus, ready and anxious to be out of there. 

Just as they started out, they were brought to an abrupt halt. Backing up into the shadows, the trio watched with shock filling their bodies as a police car rolled to a stop in front of the parked bus. The officers both getting out, their keen eyes surveyed everything in their path sending the trio of women further into the shadows. 

"Blast it!" Jade muttered beneath her breath, looking over the game-board that their journey had now become. "I'm open to ideas now."

"I'm lost to rational thought," Selah gaped.

"Only thing I can think of isn't practical," Kara put in, shrugging her shoulders. 

"What is it?" Selah asked.

"Steal a car," Kara laughed.

"Come on, you guys. This is serious," Jade interjected, biting her lower lip. "What if we go that way," she started, pointing toward the other direction then continuing, "and sneak in from behind, using the shadows as camouflage?" 

"Fine, but you better put your hair down, Jade. You're mark is showing and that's the first thing they'll be looking for," Selah stated, glancing toward the bus. "We better hurry, it won't be there much longer."

Moving quietly down the sidewalk, doing their best not to attract attention, they crossed the street a block away, watching their final destination with anticipation. Walking toward the bus, each watching the authorities and hoping that they would go unnoticed, they stopped suddenly, turning around to make idle conversation with one another when the gaze of the policemen fell upon them.

"They're coming this way," Kara whispered, watching them close the distance between them. "What do we do?" 

"Relax," Jade insisted quietly. 

"Relax? Are you crazy?" Selah shot back, her voice barely a whisper but the fear showing easily. It was no big secret that she had the sneaky suspicion they would certainly be caught. Wringing her hands together uneasily, she couldn't bear to raise her eyes to the impending doom that closed in on them with each passing second. Suddenly, as though a shot had been fired, her head shot up, catching a glimpse of one talking on their radio and the other looking over their little group. With a careful nod and a tip of his hat, he followed his partner back to the car, their pace nothing short of a flat run, Selah's eyes watching their retreat with disbelief. "Well, I'll be. What do you make of that?" 

"Essy or Jen," Jade remarked without a thought.

"What makes you say that?" Kara asked.

"Look," she replied, pointing over the adjacent building to a cloud of smoke towering above the city.

Dark, thick smoke covered the blue sky, clouds of noxious air floating as if it had some hidden agenda. A loud explosion caused Selah to jump, her nerves already shot with all the latest excitement. 

"They really should control that," Kara mentioned, shaking her head. 

"Come on, you guys!" Gemma yelled from her open window, snapping them back to the situation at hand.

Boarding the bus, they took a seat and waited with baited breath until the bus pulled away from the curb. As it moved along the highway, the end destination unknown, it carried along the miles the hopes and dreams of fifteen different women, all wanting to find where they belonged. While half of them fell asleep from fatigue, the others talked amongst themselves, each helping to discern a plan to get to that intangible place held within a mere dream waiting to become reality. 

Selah slouched in the seat, making herself as comfortable as possible while lightly drumming her fingers on her leg in boredom. She had a job to do, and now she only waited to do it. With Leelee sitting beside her, there was little she could do without the other girl realizing what she was doing. There wasn't time nor the proper etiquette to follow for this sort of thing. When Jade and Kara mentioned it, all she could do was laugh, but after a while, it finally hit her just what they were after. 

Sitting with a pad of paper in her lap and a purple pencil in her hand, she waited. What she was about to do, most people frowned upon, but it was necessary all the same. Concentration was a must when tapping into those who were asleep and extracting details of dreams. It was a simple trick, one she'd learned to do when younger to help escape her humdrum life that was forced upon her. Many times in her youth, she'd wished to escape to a happy place where nothing could ever hurt her again, only to be brought back to the agonizing reality that there wasn't such a place except in dreams. 

The pencil moved slowly, though her eyes were closed, moving with ease across the paper. Stroke by stroke, an image emerged, bold and beautiful for the world to see. When one image ended and another appeared, she flipped the paper with little effort, continuing on toward what she hoped would be the answer to all their troubles.

Jade sat quietly, watching Selah do her thing. As long as she knew her, it never ceased to amaze her just what Selah could do. Now, surrounded by others who also were different than most, she could see each of them shining in their own way, working together as a team and finally escaping the confines of this ordinary world. Knowing she didn't belong here for a while now, her life was changed by that accidental twist of fate that brought the three of them together. Since that time, the world made sense and they had all found a certain peace that they would now fight to protect. She could only hope the others were as close.

Letting her head fall back, she waited patiently to see the drawings that would soon be finished. Glancing at Kara, Jade watched as she collected the finished pieces, Kara's eyes raking over the images and trying to make sense of it all. Reaching out, she took a few of them, setting them down in her lap without looking. When Bri moved beside her in sleep, the kitten quietly mewing for attention, Jade sat up straight and brought her attention where it should be. Looking down at the pictures Selah drew, all she could do was stare; everything within the image contained within a perfect circle. Pulling the next one from beneath it, there was the face of a man she'd met long ago. All this time she'd thought she had dreamt it, and here he was, large as life within another's mind. 

"I've met this man," she whispered to Kara.

Kara's head shot up. "Are you sure?" she asked quickly. "Okay, stupid question," she remarked, glancing back to Selah who was still working busily. "Where?"

"That's not important," she retorted, shaking her head. "Don't you see?"

"See what?" Dee asked from the seat in front of them. Turning around, she looked from one woman to the other. "What's going on?"

"It's real," Kara uttered, her expression going blank. 

"Yes," Jade answered. 

"What are you two going on about?" Gem asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

"The place is real," Kara replied, a smile forming on her lips. "Which means there has to be a way to get there."

"Really?" Dee asked, excitement filling her voice. "You're saying we actually have a destination now?" 

"Depends," Kara answered. 

"On what?" Gemma asked.

"On whether or not Selah can get a map out of all of this," Jade replied, her attention on Selah's pencil.

"Is what she's doing safe?" Jen asked, jumping into the middle of things. She'd been sitting behind them, headphones on her head as she drummed her fingers to the beat. Tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear, she leaned against the back of Jade's seat, looking on and trying to catch up. 

"It's perfectly safe," Kara said, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Look," Dee said as she pointed toward the current drawing. 

There on Selah's lap, the pencil flew along it's own course, plotting out their journey easily. The lead pencil moved gracefully along the paper, showing different markers along the way that the group would be able to follow to their destiny. Flipping the page, Selah continued, oblivious to it being snatched up by Jade. 

"This is it," she remarked, running a finger along the line. "This is where we have to go."

"How do you even know it's there?" Jen asked. 

"We just know," Kara answered, not wanting to go through the whole thing again. 

"Yeah," Leelee piped up. Silent during the discussion, she followed every word they said. She knew exactly what Selah was doing and where the images were coming from. She couldn't say the same about the others, though. They seemed oblivious to the idea that some of the group was sleeping.

"What is that place?" Dee asked, looking at the drawing in Jade's hands.

"The Labyrinth," Jade and Kara replied in unison.

~~~~~~

Somewhere off in the distance, the silence was broken as a single shout echoed in the still air. "ALLIE!" the voice bellowed, looking out over the vastness of his kingdom. "Where is she?" he muttered, turning on his heel and walking toward the door. Without warning, he was blind-sided as Allie ran through the door and into his chest.

"Hiya, Jareth," she said, grinning slightly with a shrug of the shoulders. "What's up?"

"It's time," Jareth stated, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Allie gasped. "More? When? How many?" she rattled off excitedly with a huge grin, but broke it off at Jareth's look. 

"Yes, there are more. When this batch arrives, there will be more still," Jareth answered, turning away from her. Producing a perfect crystal upon his fingertips, Jareth peered deep into the depths, swirling images taking up residence in the small orb. "They're being pursued by a powerful man."

"Can't you do something?" Allie asked.

Jareth shook his head, rubbing a tired hand over age worn eyes. "No. They must make the journey on their own. I can not interfere." Jareth looked up to the others that had filtered into the throne room of the castle, each with a special interest in the Labyrinth. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

"Selah, that's enough," Jade spoke, reaching out to touch her shoulder. When Selah looked back at her, dropping her pencil in her lap, Jade smiled. "We got it."

"Whew. I didn't know how much more I could have done," Selah remarked, sitting back in the seat and breathing deep. "Did you tell the others?" 

"Not yet. They're still asleep," Kara put in.

"Get a map," Dee spoke up, turning around in the seat and facing backwards. "Do we even know which state it's in?" 

"It's not clear," Kara mentioned, looking at it from across the isle. 

"Hey, from this view, it looks like. . ." Jen spoke up, sitting on her knees and looking over the back of Jade's seat. 

"What?" Selah asked, glancing over her shoulder at the red head. 

"Well," Jen began, craning her neck to the left then continuing, "it looks like one of those crystals that Essy was juggling earlier."

"That may well be, but how is that going to help us?" Gemma inquired, trying to get her own look at the supposed map. "Hey. . ."

"Gemma?" Jade looked up, trying to read the look on the other woman's face. "What do you see?"

Gemma reached over the seat, propping herself up while running a finger along a line on the paper to stop quickly. "That's not too far from here."

"Are you feeling alright?" Dee looked at her, arching a brow and turning her attention back to the map to see if she could see what Gemma did. "Holy crap! She's right," Dee added, her eyes catching the familiar lay of the land. "Turn it upside down, Jade."

Jade flipped the map over, seeing what the others saw. "Wake the others," she said, her eyes never leaving the paper. She'd been close to there when she was little and though she wanted to run off into the hills after the pretty firefly, her parents relented in bringing her back. Even then, the connection was there. "Has anyone been near there before?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I have," Amy spoke up, her voice still showing the subtle hints of sleep. "My family and I camped out on the ridge of the canyon about twenty miles north. It's such beautiful country."

As some of the others came forth with their stories, Jade sat quietly. With each and every instance, they mentioned feeling connected to the land in some way and yet couldn't explain it. The few that hadn't been there was now excited to make the journey and find their home where everything would make sense and nobody would be chasing them.

Lies reached down and picked up the pencil that Selah dropped as it rolled across the floor. The instant her fingers touched it, images flew through her mind, the very same images Selah drew on her papers. Each a vivid picture of what the others saw, complete right down to the unknown man that Jade recognized. Next, visions of trails and elements that appeared and disappeared sought precedence over the rest, as though trying to draw her near. When the images stopped, Lies just sat there, stunned with the thought that her dreams weren't crazy after all. 

When the bus stopped, the group disembarked and tried to get their bearings. Plotting a plan of attack, they each knew that smaller groups were necessary to keep from drawing attention to themselves and eventually being caught. Breaking off into smaller groups, they had a destination now, and getting there was going to be a difficult situation. By now, Crane had each and every office authority out looking for his 'girls'. 

*************

Essy led her group through the open, eyes carefully trained on the boat docked at the pier. As soon as they were away from this place, they could find a more suitable transportation. Sending Gemma on ahead, she signaled Dee to take the rear. All they had to do was reach the rendezvous point and meet up with the others.

Moving down the pier, Gemma kept her senses open as she jumped aboard the boat. Glancing around she waved the others on, keeping a watchful eye trained behind them. "Come on!" she called, once they got closer. "Dawn, get the rope."

Dawn grabbed the rope, untying the knot when a shot rang out, ricocheting off the post at her right. Jumping back, she looked back the way they came to see a group of men, each moving towards them hastily. Flipping the rope into the back of the boat, she quickly pounced, falling into the back just as Rita started the motor and pulled away from the pier. 

"Keep down!" Essy shouted, preparing to do battle. Summoning up her concentration, she let her thoughts go, setting small fires around the men, intending to stop them in their tracks. 

Dee pulled the flare gun from the small compartment off the side of the control panel. Taking a stance, she aimed the pistol back toward the men. 

"You can't shoot them!" Rita shrieked, a bullet buzzing past her to rip through the canopy. Ducking, she wasn't enjoying herself one bit.

"I'm not going to," Dee replied, steadying her hand. Pulling the trigger, she sent a flare straight toward a stack of barrels just behind the men. The second the flare ignited, the barrels exploded, men flying forwards out of sheer force. "Yes! Eat your heart out, James Bond!"

"We can't stay on this boat for long. They'll be looking for us after that," Gemma stated, indicating the black smoke rising from the burning debris.

As the boat moved down the channel toward the bay, they could hear the sirens of the local fire department rushing to put out the fire. It was only a matter of time now, before the authorities realized what happened and would track them down. 

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander Sands smoothed his suit as he walked down the hallway. His employer would be most unhappy when he heard of the recent events. He could already hear the threats that he was certain would come his way and knew that Crane would make good on them. Stepping into the room, he could feel Crane's eyes raise to look him over.

Xavier Crane sat at his desk rifling through a stack of papers when his colleague walked through the door. Raising his steely gaze to the other, he waited to see if Sands would come clean about the recent screw up he and his men had. Drumming his fingers impatiently, he pushed his chair back, standing in one smooth motion. 

"What do you have for me?" he asked, his voice a menacing sound to those he employed. He was life and death to them, and they knew it.

"We've hit some complications, sir." Alex folded his hands together in front of him, knowing that no excuse would be good enough. Not daring to look up, he heard Crane walking across the wood floor, his shoes tapping softly. Looking up, he caught the angry gaze of his employer standing there staring back at him. 

"What am I paying you for?" Crane bellowed, waving his hands around in anger. "You let them escape, Sands. Your men nearly cost me a fortune, let alone the few that should still be in my charge. What possessed you to use live ammunition?" 

"I didn't know how else to stop them. We're trying our best, Mr. Crane. Now that the two aren't under control, they're setting my men on fire," Alex stated, shaking his head. "We don't have a counter attack for such an action."

"I don't care what it takes, Sands. Use every means at your disposal and bring them back," Crane replied, casting an angry glare in his direction. "If they escape, you'll pay dearly for it," he threatened.

"I understand, sir. I'll contact the local townsfolk and offer them a reward," Sands retorted, bowing slightly before leaving Crane to stew over the situation.

Xavier Crane took a seat back at his desk, pulling the pile of papers back in front of him. Rifling through the stack, he lost his patience, hitting the desk with his fist. Running a tired hand over his eyes, Crane shook his head wondering when his men would actually do their job and bring back the women that belonged to him. To Xavier Crane, everything could be bought and controlled with the right amount of power. He had all the power to do whatever it took to acquire every desired need and at the moment; powerless now as he lost his newest possessions. 

*****

Leelee walked along behind Selah, a frown upon her face. Pushing her hair back, all she wanted was to get out of the woods and away from the bugs. "How much longer?" she asked, swatting at the gnats that flew past her face. "Ew!"

"This is the perfect hiding place," Kara replied, pushing a low branch out of her way. "If they're looking by air, the trees conceal us, and if they're on foot, well, we're just out of luck."

"Oh, now that's comforting," Selah shot back, making a face.

"If we keep moving, they won't have a chance," Jade spoke up. "They can't drive through here, the trees and brush are too dense."

Bri walked along, her mind elsewhere as they traversed through the heavy foliage that filled the space between trees. Snuggling Buttons against her to keep the kitten warm, Bri looked up to catch sight of a sparrow flying through the branches of a tree. A squirrel scurried across the landscape, hunting for it's next meal as the group of women continued on their way. With a smile, she extended a hand and waved slightly toward the squirrel, happy that it seemed to take notice of her. 

"There are other people in here," Bri spoke up, catching Leelee's attention. 

"Let me guess, the squirrel told you so?" Selah remarked, glancing left and right. 

"Yes," Bri answered. Stopping and turning toward her new friend, Bri projected her thoughts, asking all she could think of. "There are people up ahead, some with guns. There is a cave not far off, if we can make it, that has a back door we can sneak out of if necessary." 

"Do you think we should head for the cave?" Leelee asked cautiously. "I really don't know about you, but I'd rather tackle a cave than men with guns."

"Don't worry, Leelee. Everything will work out fine," Jade replied softly. 

"Okay, Bri. . .lead the way," Kara stated, motioning the young girl to the front. Following right behind her, Kara twisted the ends of her hair, lifting her face to feel the sunlight warm her skin. "How much further is it?"

"Not far now," Bri remarked, skipping along a path. 

"Bri, wait up for us," Selah called out.

Bri stopped short, turning around to look back at the others, a smile lighting her dark eyes. "It's just over that ridge," she said, pointing ahead of them. Turning back around, she took a step, tripping over the nearest fallen branch to fall on the ground. 

"Are you alright?" Jade asked, helping her to her feet. 

Bri brushed the dirt from her clothing and peeked into her jacket to make sure Buttons wasn't hurt in the fall. "I'm fine," she replied, shaking her dark hair. "I am such a clutz." 

"Anybody could have tripped," Leelee retorted. "I would not have seen it coming."

"My philosophy? If it can happen, it will happen to me." Bri laughed, taking up the lead once again and nearing the ridge with each passing moment. Standing there looking up at the rocky ledge, her jaw dropped. "How are we going to make it up there?"

"Climb," Leelee replied softly, starting up the slope.

"I really don't have the shoes to be climbing," Selah whined on her way to follow Leelee. 

"Stop whining, Selah. Just get up here. You know we won't let you fall," Jade shot back, watching her go. 

"Can't we just save them time?" Kara whispered, standing beside Jade and watching the others climbing up the slope of the ridge.

"We could, but where is the fun in that?" Jade replied, watching Selah's foot slide to send rock streaming down across Bri. "They're going to hurt themselves, aren't they?"

Kara gasped softly when Leelee caught a tree branch just as she fell backwards. "Um. . . I say that's a big yes," she answered, looking over at Jade. "Let's just do it and get out of here. 

Selah stopped in her ascent, her mind buzzing with new sounds as she twisted her head to find the source of disturbances. Eyes widening, she said two words that invoked fear into the five women. "They're coming."

Within moments, the three climbers were lifted into the air, rising silently toward the top of the ridge to sit precariously on the stone ledge. Jade and Kara followed, not daring to think of the consequences that might come if they were found.

****

"They're up ahead. I can see them," a man in a flannel shirt muttered, letting his hand fall to a pair of binoculars around his neck. 

"What do you see, Bill?" another replied, pulling cigarette from the pack in his pocket. "What's up there, Tim?" he asked another. Pulling his lighter from left pocket of his leather jacket, John lit his cigarette and waited for an answer.

"A cave," Tim answered, nodding in their direction. "If they get in there, we'll lose them for sure. There are so many caverns it won't be an easy task to track them. May as well return to Sands and admit defeat."

"If you wish to end up at the bottom of the nearest ravine, by all means go ahead. I'm not going anywhere but up there," John mentioned, nodding toward the stone ridge. 

Bill dropped the binoculars, ready to continue on. Taking the lead, he closed the distance between himself and the foot of the incline. Glancing up, he didn't see them anywhere and yet, he knew they weren't far off; the wind carrying their voices perfectly.

***********

Lies trudged across the parking lot, discreetly looking through windows of parked cars. There had to be something, somewhere that wouldn't be missed for a while. Finding a potential target, she placed her hand lightly on the hood, soaking up the history of the vehicle. "Okay. . .nope," she muttered, a vision of a tall man with a chainsaw curbing the thought of borrowing it. 

Spidey followed suit, walking down through the cars and choosing one that fit the criteria they decided upon earlier. After four different vehicles, Spidey wasn't so sure she wanted to touch another one. Leaning against a dark green cavalier, a vison hit her like a concrete block. A hazy picture of a large man became clear, his hand holding a long hunting knife securely, as he pulled his green cavalier into a parking spot. Dark eyes sought out his next victim, the stench of death stinging at Spidey's nostrils as she sat helpless beside him as an onlooker. The backseat covered in blood, she wanted to scream but no noise came out. Instead, her eyes grew wide as the man got out of his car, walking toward a young brunette. Without hesitation, the man struck, sinking the knife deep within her abdomen and dragging her dying body back to his car, tossing her in the backseat with the other bodies. Spidey sat motionless, wanting to awaken from this nightmare.

"Spidey?" Jen questioned, seeing a look of total terror flitting through the woman's eyes. 

Spidey looked over at Jen then violently shuddered, jumping far away from the car. "Bloody hell! That car must belong to a mass murder or summut!" she shrieked loudly, wringing her hands together. 

Lisa walked up beside her, wrapping a comforting hand around her shoulder. "I'm not sure what you saw, but from the look of you, it had to be horrific. You're not alone here, Spidey."

"Right," Amy agreed, walking up on the other side. "Just let it go."

"Easier said than done," Spidey remarked, still shaking from the utter violence of her vision. "I'll have nightmares for weeks!"

"Not if you listen and let it go," Amy insisted. "I've seen many things I've never wanted to see, but they're just visions, nothing more. You can't hold onto something like that. Think of them as really vivid dreams and move on."

"What have you seen?" Lisa inquired, glancing at Amy and raising a brow. 

"Death," Amy replied bluntly. 

"Talk later!" Jen shouted, her eyes catching the glint of sunlight, just before seeing a long black car enter the parking lot. 

"They've found us," Amy muttered, feeling a sense of dread fill her. 

"This way!" Jen called, motioning them closer to the building. 

As the women ran through the lot of parked cars, a dreaded sound was heard; the car accelerated. Not looking back, they knew how close to freedom they had come, but with the squeal of the tires, they felt it slipping out of their grasp. This was their moment of truth. Were they just going to give up and take what Crane offered them or were they going to fight for their right to survive? 

"In there!" Lisa shouted, pointing to a darkened doorway off to the left. Once inside, she slammed to door shut tight, locking it quickly. Taking a deep breath, her head dropping slightly, it immediately shot up at the sound of beating on the door. Lisa stepped back, the others just behind her, as she watched the door shake. "It's not going to hold," she stated, eyes darting around.

"Up here," Amy called out, already heading up a flight of steps. Dark hair swinging silently, Amy came to a sudden halt, voices emerging in her mind. 

****

"They've got to be up there."

"You go get 'em and I'll stay here with Skip in case they double back," another replied.

"Are they dangerous?" Skip asked.

"Don't you worry, Skippy. We'll get 'em and be home before you know it," Dirk replied, punching the younger lad on the shoulder. "This should be easy as pie. How much trouble can five women be?"

****

"Come on," Lisa urged, ascending the next flight of stairs. Flinging open a door, she glanced hurriedly around, searching for the faintest sign that they were approaching. A shriek from behind her, spun her around to see Spidey shying away from a rat. "It won't hurt you."

"Sure, that's what they told Ann Bolin just before they chopped her head off," Spidey shot back quickly.

"Com'ere, little fella," Lisa called out, crouching down and extending a hand. As if it had known her all it's life, the rat waddled toward her, sniffing cautiously until she lifted it from the ground.

"I think I'm going to be ill," Spidey commented.

"I'm an animal talker, Spidey. I love all animals no matter what they are," Lisa explained. "Now we have got to get moving. We've given them too much time already."

Heading off across the pavement, Jen in the lead, they walked through another door on the opposite side of the parking lot. Much to their chagrin, they were confronted by two of the men. Guns held at the ready, the women knew it would take a lot of luck to get out of this situation. 

"Well, now. . . would ya lookie here?" one remarked, his dark eyes flitting across the four girls, a wicked smile crossing his face. "You sure we can't have ourselves a bit of fun before handing them over?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Crane would cook us alive and eat us. He's not one to mess around with, Seth." Dirk remarked, taking in their appearance. "Where's the fifth one?" No sooner had the question been asked that the roaring of an engine followed by the squeal of breaks broke the silence, startling the men long enough to give the group time to make a counter attack.

An RV slid around, door swinging wide open to reveal the fifth woman behind the wheel. "Get in!" Lies yelled, itching to get underway and far away from here. 

Jen took to spicing up their lives, heating up the guns held in their hands. Without thinking, Jen wielded her talent, sending it straight back to them and igniting the bullets within the firearms. The exploding ammunition was enough for them to break for the RV, each of them jumping through the door quickly. 

Lisa brought up the rear, jumping for the door when Skip reached out and tripped her up. Falling on her stomach, Lisa rolled over just in time to see him barreling down on her, two-by-four in hand. Rolling out of the way, she heard the crash of board against pavement, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest as she jumped to her feet and spun around. Eyes growing wide, Lisa raised her hands in defense only to be grabbed from behind.

"One down," Dirk remarked, his hot breath on the back of Lisa's neck. The more she struggled, the more he enjoyed it. "You're such a feisty one," he added softly. 

"Lisa!" Jen yelled, prepared to go into battle but hesitated, knowing that she could very well fry Lisa.

Lisa's little friend peered out of her jacket pocket, his little nose twitching in the slight breeze. Sensing fear from his newest pal, the rat climbed up her jacket and crossed the man's arm, biting him sharply on the side of the face. Flying through the air, as the man flung him away out of anger and pain, the rat landed on his feet, scurrying away into the darkness. 

"Thank you!" Lisa called out from the doorway of the RV as it sped away.

*********

Gemma laid the map down in front of her, her hazel-green eyes running over the journey they had begun. It was her job to get them there in the shortest amount of time. Perhaps they thought she would instinctively know the way being telepathic, but in the end, she studied the map ruthlessly, looking for some shortcut that would keep them out of danger for a while longer. 

Pulling a pen and paper from her pocket, Gemma jotted down routes and names that were essential to finding the right path toward their final destination. Rubbing her forehead, she set the pen down and withdrew her lip gloss, applying it to her lips before continuing her efforts on the directions. Sighing, she pushed the map away and stifled a yawn. It had been hours since she'd last rested, and it didn't seem as though it would be in their future anytime soon. 

Deciding she needed sustenance to continue on, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her last Galaxy Caramel bar. Undoing the wrapper, she took a bite, reveling in the taste before pulling the map back in front of her. Pencil in one hand, galaxy in the other, Gemma set her mind to her task. Minutes later, she glanced up to see Essy staring back at her. "What?"

"You were holding out on us, Germ?" she stated, crossing her arms. 

"Wha?" Gemma replied, then noticed the stare of Essy looking at her Galaxy. "It's mine," she stated, holding it possessively toward herself. "Get your own." Gemma ate the last of it quickly, flashing Essy a chocolate smile.

"Will you two cut it out?" Dee remarked, placing her hands on her hips. "Where to next, Gem?"

"We'll have to get off this boat," Rita intervened. "I've been listening to the radio, and they're on our trail, guys."

"Around the bend, there should be a small establishment. Perhaps if we borrow someone's car, they won't mind?" Gemma shrugged, folding the map up and tucking it inside the pocket of her jeans. "I don't know what else to do. We aren't that far away."

"Really? We've come all that way by water?" Dawn asked, leaning over the edge watching the schools of fish swimming peacefully. Dragging her fingers carelessly through the surface, she laughed at gentle nibbles she received. 

"I hope the others faired as well," Dee mentioned, watching the scenery change as they floated along. 

**********

"In here," Leelee spoke up, motioning the group inside the cave. Walking though the dark passages with only their hands to feel the way, the group made slow progress. If only there was something to light their way.

As if on cue, a group of fireflies flew past Leelee's head and swarmed into a magnificent light, showing the way down the darkened path. Bri stood silently, a smile pursed on her lips as she watched her new found friends lighting their way. The others had told her to believe in herself and her talents. Now, with nothing more than a single thought, she brought an end to their dark trek, doing what she did best; talking to her animal friends.

"That's great, Bri," Jade said softly, catching the young girl's attention. "You truly have a gift."

"I second that," Kara remarked with a smile. 

"They're coming," Selah mentioned, standing stiff as though petrified beyond all rational thought. "You guys, we're in a lot of trouble. They're packing heat."

"So are we," Leelee said, motioning toward the gun handle sticking out of Jade's pocket. "You do know how to use one, right?"

Jade just nodded silently. She would rather not have it come to that, always wanting to find a safe and logical way to end things. Violence begat violence, or so she'd grown to believe. Now, here were all her new friends, each of them anxious for her to pull the hardware from her pocket and make the tracker's lives miserable. 

Selah sensed the conflict, wincing with the swell of emotion she felt. "That is a last resort," she stated, glancing at Jade in the process. "We are above that, and won't stoop to their level."

"Right," Kara agreed, walking further into the caverns. "We have to get out of here."

"Steal a car," Selah added with a smirk. 

"And find our way home," Leelee finished softly.

"Listen," Jade waved her hand, getting their attention. 

****

"Let's go down this way," Bill's voice carried down the passageway echoing off the walls. "Tim's waiting out back in case they actually make it out." 

****

"Shit," Selah remarked, feeling like a trapped animal. "What are we going to do?"

"Calm down," Kara shot back.

"Dudes! They're getting closer," Leelee spoke up, her voice adding to the echo bouncing through the darkness. 

****

"Too easy," John remarked, tugging at Bill's sleeve and leading him toward the voices. 

"Just remember, we need them alive." Bill pulled a flashlight from his pocket, flicking the switch to illuminate the darkness. "Come on, we've got a lot of ground to make up."

****

"What are we going to do?" Bri whispered, her dark hazel eyes wide with uncertainty. 

"Don't worry, Bri. We'll not let them harm you," Jade whispered, touching Bri's shoulder lightly. "It'll be a cakewalk." 

"What will?" Leelee asked, rubbing the wet wall with her hand. 

"Our escape," Kara replied.

"I don't see how," Bri shot back, shrugging her shoulders with a sigh.

"I'm going. I'm going," Selah remarked, heading off toward in the opposite direction.

"We'll be along shortly," Kara spoke up, following Jade in the other direction, back the way they came. 

"What are they going to do?" Bri asked.

"What they do best," Selah retorted.

"They better be careful," Leelee mentioned, glancing over her shoulder at the fading forms.

****

"Where'd they go?" John asked, his eyes searching the darkness while Bill flashed his flashlight around.

"They couldn't have gotten out so soon." A scrape just ahead caught Bill's attention. Without a word, he motioned John on toward the sound, thinking it more than just a mere animal. After minutes of walking, their guards kept high as they searched the cavern, they stopped, listening for any sign of which way their prey went. When nothing but the occasional water dripping from a high aqueduct sounded through the still air, the men started back toward their last position. 

A low rumble started in the heart of the cavern, building up intensity until finally it burst forth, showering rock and dust down into the tunnels. Bill ran through the opening, covering his head with his arm leaving John to follow close behind. Reaching the end, they came up against a wall of rock, each piece fallen into place like an intricate jig-saw puzzle. 

"Go back!" Bill shouted, pushing John back the other direction and through the falling debris. "Hurry. . .hurry!" he shouted as they rushed through the passageway and into the next corridor. 

"Which way?" John asked, his eyes wide in horror as the ceiling fell behind them.

"Come on!" Bill yelled, running full throttle down the main corridor and toward the dim light of the outside. "Faster, John!" he remarked, but when no reply came, Bill stopped suddenly, glancing back over his shoulder to see no sign of his counterpart. "Dammit!" 

The rumble in the cavern died down, leaving Bill standing alone amidst the rubble and dust. Coughing, his arm covering his mouth to cut the dust intake down, his dark eyes searched the blackness for his fallen friend. Pulling his flashlight from his pocket, he turned the light back toward where John should have been to see nothing but a multitude of fallen rock. 

"John!" Bill yelled, ignoring the pieces which still fell sporadically from the ceiling above.

"Hey! Bill? John? Hello!" Tim called from the entrance, his eyes stinging with the dust in the air. Taking a few steps further into the cavern, Tim coughed, covering his mouth and nose quickly. A flash of light caught his attention, then Bill's voice echoing through the darkness. As he watched Bill's form grow near, he felt relieved then saddened when he realized John wasn't behind him. 

"They're going to pay dearly for this," Bill muttered angrily, looking to the cut on his left arm. "We can't let them get away."

"Is John?" Tim asked, not wanting to continue further than that. He had known John since grade school and the loss was too shocking to register correctly at the moment. 

Bill nodded, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. "We need to work our way around to the other side. Once we pick up their trail again, we'll hunt them down. No more being nice." Bill believed that there was more to the cavern itself caving in. There had to be something Sands wasn't telling them, and the longer he chased the prey, the more certain he became that they weren't normal. 

  


*******

Selah stood at the mouth of the cave, feeling the whole thing collapsing and worrying whether or not her friends were trapped deep inside the recesses of the darkness. Dust rolled out in a wave, causing Selah to jump back and cover her face. Coughing, she couldn't tear herself away from the wondering. The lack of a connection to them for the last few minutes scared her more than she would let on. 

Leelee leaned against a tree, her back securing her position but her eyes on the cavern. She watched Selah closely, feeling the overwhelming sense of fear that gripped the other girl. Selah's thoughts were a jumbled mess, an intricate puzzle falling to pieces as the moments passed by. Leelee had to push them away, trying her best not to pry into Selah's personal business, but with Selah's heightened agitation, it wasn't easy.

Bri sat quietly on a boulder, petting the kitten she'd carried with her all this time. Buttons played with Bri's fingers, batting at her and mewing softly. When she looked up, the sight of dust rolling out of the depths of the cave startled her. "What do you think happened?" she asked quietly, looking to Selah for an answer. 

"Cave in," Leelee replied quickly. 

"If they make it out of this, I'm gonna kill 'em!" Selah exclaimed, wrenching her hands together nervously, eyes trained on the darkness. "Why can't I sense them?" 

"Calm down," Leelee suggested.

"While they do something stupid? I can't!" Selah shrieked. 

"Do you hear that?" Bri asked quietly, getting to her feet and walking closer. When Selah and Leelee looked at her, she pointed toward the entrance. "Sounds like coughing to me."

Selah spun around, hearing the sound for the first time. "Oh dear God! It's them!" she exclaimed happily.

Kara stepped out from the darkness and into the fading light of day. Her hair covered with dirt, Kara continued coughing off and on until she had it all out of her system. Though she knew the danger of the situation she'd just walked away from, all she could do was smile. "Hi, guys." 

"That's it? 'Hi, guys'? Do you have any idea what you put me through? Gah!" Selah threw her hands in the air dramatically, rolling her eyes, then looked back to Kara. "Um. . .where's Jade?" she asked.

Kara spun around quickly to see emptiness behind her. "She was right behind me," Kara spoke up, taking a step back toward the cave but Leelee caught her. 

"She's not in there," Leelee stated calmly. Staring off toward the distance, Leelee reached the gap between mediocre talent and that which she wanted to have. This time, she knew exactly what she was doing, finally learning control. 

"Where is she then?" Kara inquired.

"On top!" Selah replied, grinning like a fool and looking up. 

There stood Jade, hardly any dirt on her at all, with her hands on her hips. "You're getting rusty, Selah." 

"Why didn't she follow you out?" Bri asked Kara, completely confused. 

"Allergies," Jade replied, walking up to the group. "I think one of them got caught in the cave in."

"Yeah, I heard it too," Kara added. 

"One down, how many more to go?" Bri asked nonchalantly, playing with a butterfly that happened by.

"That's not the point," Selah shot back. 

"The others are coming, and they're really pissed off," Leelee broke in. 

"We have to keep moving," Jade said, leading the others away from the cave and impending doom should the men catch up with them.

**** 

Gemma peeked around the corner of the building, Essy right behind her. When she saw nothing, she motioned the others around and brought up the rear. Following the group, quickly moving in and out of shadows, Gemma felt an odd presence just before the butt of rifle hit the back of Essy's head, dropping her quickly. Soon, the five women were surrounded by four men, each holding a hunting rifle.

A while afterwards the group of women found themselves sitting in a jail cell awaiting Sands' arrival with Essy out cold and face down on the bed. 

"We have to get out of here," Rita spoke up, kicking at the floor. Being psychometric, she didn't like the idea of touching much of anything in the cell for fear of sensing some gruesome fact leftover from a previous prisoner. 

"But how?" Dawn asked quietly. 

Dee looked around the holding cell, her eyes taking in every last detail she could. Pushing her hands into her pocket, she felt a familiar form. Smile widening across her face, she pulled out her small black pouch which housed her 'tools of the trade'. With her eyes on the door, she unzipped the pouch slowly, slipping her fingers in and pulling out two thin metal pieces. 

"What are those?" Rita asked as Dee walked by her. 

"You wanted out, didn't you?" she remarked, putting her hands through the space of the bars. Twisting her wrists, she worked the lock on the cell with her tool, concentrating on the task of getting the door open. A few minutes later, the lock clicked and the door opened, Dee smiled and strutted her stuff out of the cell. 

"How are we going to get past the guards?" Gemma asked, tapping Essy's cheek in an attempt to awaken her. When that didn't work, she rolled her off onto the ground, the thud of Essy hitting the cement eerie to those present.

"Why did you do that for?" Dawn asked.

"We can't carry her sorry bum," Gemma replied, placing her hands on her hips. "If we have to worry about how to move her, then we might not pull this off."

"Good point," Rita agreed.

"You two wake her up, we'll scout ahead and find the easiest way out. Make sure that she knows she can't start any fires!" Dee started away, with Dawn not far behind, leaving the other three behind. Sneaking down the way they were brought, Dee stopped on the other side of the main door. 

"We can't pick that lock," Dawn whispered, shaking her head.

"We won't need to," Dee remarked, motioning her interest toward a small window a few feet away. "We can crawl through there."

"You're shitting me?" Dawn shot back, her first thought on the bars.

"After Essy melts them," Dee explained, raising a brow at Dawn's lack of vision. "A good spy always uses every resource." 

"Hate to break it to you, Dee. You're not a spy," she admonished.

Dee ignored her comment, sneaking back to the cell to find the others had accomplished waking Essy from unconsciousness. Leading them back to where Dawn waited, her nerves shot, Dee pointed to the bars and looked at Essy. "Melt them."

"What do you mean 'melt them'? I can't melt on demand!" she raised her voice.

"Shhh... you're going to get us caught," Gemma spoke up, sensing movement in the outer room. "Just try it, Easy. Or are you afraid you can't do it?" she asked, raising a brow and crossing her arms. She knew the quickest way to get Essy to do anything is to make her mad by insinuating she can't do it. 

"DCME, Germ," she cracked back, looking to the bars that stood between them and freedom. "I can do this. It's a piece of cake," she added, clenching her hands together, eyes staring blankly at the bars. Concentration at an all time high, Essy sent the bars into nonexistence easily, turning around to smile smugly at Gemma. "Told you so."

Gemma held her hand out toward Rita, a smile on her face. "I think you owe me a fiver," she remarked, wiggling her fingers around like a little kid. 

"What?" Essy asked, her voice tinged with anger. "You set me up?"

"It worked, so what's the harm?" Dee shot back, stepping up and pulling herself through the window. "Get a move on. They'll be coming and you'll ruin everything if you get caught again."

Essy mocked her, hands on her hips and tossing her head from side to side. When the jingle of keys sounded through the small enclosed space, she jumped forward and pulled herself out the window after everyone else and urged them away quickly. 

The metal door slid open, an officer stepping through, his nose sensing a peculiar scent. Slowly craning his head around, his eyes caught sight of melted metal running down the side of the wall. Setting his jaw in determination, he sprinted to the window, glancing out to see no sign of the fugitives. Now all he could do was report back to the commanding officer and hope that somewhere along the way they could find the perpetrators and get them back behind bars where they belonged.

*********

"Come on!" Gemma shouted, running through the alleyway leading away from police station. Stopping abruptly, she flattened herself against the building and waved the others into hiding. Watching from the shadows, Gemma's eyes narrowed at the sight of the long black car snaking it's way through the streets to pull up alongside the curb in front of the station. Soon as Sands entered, Gemma motioned to the others, knowing that they had to put some distance between them and Sands. "He's right in there, guys. We have to move!"

Essy's eyes flitted across Sands' car. "I have an idea," she mentioned, moving along the edge of the building. 

"That English twit's gonna get us caught!" Dee exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "You should send a secret agent for such a duty," she pouted, leaning against the hard stone wall. 

"I'm sure you can do it next time," Dawn offered in a soothing tone, turning around to watch Essy's progress. 

"Think she'll make it?" Rita asked, as Essy ducked quickly to avoid the men coming out of the front door.

"She has to. We have no other choice," Gemma answered, trying to get a feeling of where Sands and his man were at that precise time. "She better hurry up," she added, sensing Sands on his way toward the door. 

Essy slunk along the length of the black car, keeping low with her blue eyes trained on the door. Only a few seconds longer and she'd secure the transportation needed to finish the last leg of the journey. It was a bonus to put Sands out of commission for even the slightest bit of time while they tried to find their home.

Reaching the door handle and letting her fingers slide beneath the fixture, she lifted the cool metal slightly, unlatching the door to let it swing open. Sliding into the cool leather interior, Essy reached for the keys, her hands coming up empty handed. "Shit!" she exclaimed, searching high and low for a spare set of keys, still finding nothing. 

"She can't start the car," Gemma murmured, her mind fixated on what was happening with Essy. 

Dee broke from the others, heading straight for the car and Essy. Knowing that time was of the essence now, she made no move to conceal herself as she flung open the door and pushed the blonde aside. Sliding into the driver's seat, she reached beneath the steering column, her hands already in motion to hot-wire the vehicle. With a spark, the engine screamed to life as Dee wrapped wires and took the wheel. "Let's get out of here," she remarked, nodding to Essy and hitting the accelerator. 

The front door to the police station opened and Sands stepped out, his eyes darting to his moving car as he pulled a gun from it's holster. Shooting off a warning shot, he realized it did no good as the women jumped into the car and sped away, leaving him standing there staring at their retreating transportation. "Damn," he muttered, squeezing a hand into a fist. Crane would not be happy with this newest development. "Get after them!" he shouted to the nearest officer, sending him and two others scrambling for their cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4 End

"Do you see anything?" Tim called, walking twenty feet to the left of Bill who was looking for any trace of the women from the mouth of the cave.

"They had to have come through here. It's the only way out of the wood." Bill grabbed a stick, moving the brush to show the ground beneath, hoping to reveal a foot print. Searching for any little sign that they had been through the area, Bill stopped and glanced at Tim. "Doesn't look like we'll find anything."

"It was worth a shot, now what?" Tim inquired, wiping his brow and swatting at a few random bugs that flew around his head. 

Bill didn't answer him. Instead, he was preoccupied with a new sight. Taking the few steps to reach it, Bill bent down, his eyes looking over the folded mass, fingers reaching out for it. Clutching the paper in his hand, he stood up, all the while unfolding what he knew to be a clue. Looking over what he held in his hands, a smile began on his thin lips, widening with each passing second as he realized just what it was that he had come across. 

"What's that you got there, Bill?" Tim asked, walking closer to get a better view. 

Bill turned to regard his colleague, a smile of victory stretching across his weathered face. "We got 'em," he answered immediately, holding the paper up for Tim to see. "I know where they're heading."

"Sands will want to know," Tim shot back.

"No," Bill interrupted quickly. 

"Why not?" 

"Because they're going to pay for what they did to John," Bill remarked angrily, stuffing the paper into his pocket and pulling out a cell-phone. "We'll use Sands to get to them." Dialing the phone, Bill held a hand up to keep Tim quiet. "Sands? Yeah, Bill here. We know where they're heading. Now, now, don't get in a rush. There is a catch to it, Sands. For the low down, you'll hand over a couple of them to Tim and me for compensation."

Tim watched Bill carefully. He could see the vengeance in his eyes, and knew that he wouldn't let it rest until he had those responsible for John. When Bill finally closed his phone, Tim couldn't stand the suspense. "Well? What'd he say?"

"He agreed. He's going to meet us there and hopefully we'll head them off." Fiddling with his gun, Bill looked up to see Tim's strange look. "What?"

"Just what do you expect to happen, Bill? I can't kill anyone," Tim confessed. 

"You don't have to," Bill replied, sliding the pistol into his holster. Looking up to gauge the sun's position, he figured they still had a few hours of daylight left. With a smirk, all he could think about was the joy of retribution. "That'll be my pleasure."

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking across the concrete, everyone remained silent, almost afraid to break the calm quiet that had finally settled around them. Steering clear of all the big trucks and other vehicles to pass their way, the five women moved with a purpose, not sure if they would make it to the final destination in the time they needed before the others took off without them. 

Selah clenched her hands, always a worry wart. Trying so hard to stay as optimistic as the others, the silence finally got to her, the whole of it all deafening. "What now? They're gonna be on us in no time!" Selah shrieked, her hazel eyes darting back and forth looking for a way out. 

"Calm down," Leelee replied softly. "They aren't even close."

"She's always like this," Kara admitted, rubbing at the dirt on her face. "Gah, I need a shower. I can't stand this."

"Look over there," Bri pointed. "They say there are showers in there."

"Ew," Kara remarked, wrinkling her nose. "Is that sort of thing even sanitary?"

"You want a shower, there's a shower. Beggar's can't be choosy, you know?" Selah remarked, amused.

"She's right," Leelee spoke up. "It's the nearest shower within miles."

"But-"

"We'll keep watch," Selah broke in. "You'll have nothing to worry about." 

Kara finally conceded knowing that the water would feel much better than the dirt from the cave. With Selah and Bri in tow, Kara headed off toward the public showers leaving Jade and Leelee to look for a mode of transportation.

"Dude, what about this one?" Leelee asked, pointing at a newer Saturn model. "Oh, wait! Lookie there," she added, hopping up and down like a little kid. "Scooby Doo lives!" she squealed. "It's painted perfectly!" 

"A van painted as the Mystery Machine would be too obvious, Leelee. We need something a bit more low-key," Jade laughed. 

"Damn," Leelee muttered, kicking at the asphalt with the toe of her shoe. Humming the theme song to Scooby, Leelee kept looking even though deep down she wanted to swipe the Mystery Machine. Oh what she wouldn't give for a few Scooby moments. 

"Don't suppose you know how to hot-wire a car, do you?" Jade asked, shaking her head. "There is absolutely nothing here that's easily accessible."

Leelee grinned. "Well," she began, clasping her hands behind her back. "There is one thing."

"No way," Jade shot back. 

"Yes!" Leelee exclaimed happily. 

"Hey, guys! Are we set?" Kara asked, her hair still dripping wet. Walking up with Selah and Bri, she noted the excited Leelee right away. "What's up with her?" 

"Leelee thinks we're taking the Mystery Machine over there," Jade remarked. Just as she motioned toward the van, it started up and drove off. "Oh, I'm sorry, Leelee."

Leelee stood there watching it go. With a sigh of indignation, she simply said, "Well, can't win them all."

~~~~~~~~~

Lies drove the RV down the road, careful not to draw attention to them. Following the map that they'd been given, she could tell they were almost there. It was only a matter of time now. "We'll have to get off this road," she mentioned to Amy who was sitting in the passenger seat up front. 

Amy studied the map, looking for an alternative route. "There isn't anywhere close. We have to go another ten miles up the road before we can catch a junction." Amy sat back in the seat, taking in the smooth ride and the thrill of the journey. Suddenly, she shot forward, an image raking through her mind of suffering. "Pull over," she told Lies, needing to get out to get her bearings. The RV pulled over to the side of the road and Amy immediately got out, falling to her knees. 

"Amy!" Lies shouted, throwing open the driver's door and running around the front of the vehicle. Kneeling down beside her fallen friend, all she could do was grasp her shoulders. 

Amy rocked back and forth, a sense of death creeping through her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she couldn't find comfort in this time of despair. Something terrible lay on the horizon and she tried desperately to put her finger on it while there was still time. Her stomach tied in knots, Amy looked up into Lies' face, terror written across her features. "Something horrible. . ." she broke off, her voice a strangled cry.

"What's going on?" Jen asked, crawling outside the RV. "What's she talking about?"

"I don't know," Lies replied, shaking her head and wishing someone there could help. 

"What? What's going to happen, Amy?" Spidey asked in a soothing voice, kneeling down beside her. "Come on, Amy, tell us."

Amy bit her lip, the words on the tip of her tongue but yet not so easily spoken. Shaking her head, she clenched her hands into a fist, beating her leg fiercely. "Why?" she screamed, raising her eyes toward the heavens above before breaking down and crying. "Why?" she whispered to herself, rocking harder now. 

Lies grabbed her, trying to soothe her troubled mind. "What is it, Amy?" When she passed out in her arms, Lies looked up at the others. "What are we going to do?"

"Put her in back and let her rest. She's been under a lot of stress lately," Lisa mentioned softly, reaching down to grasp Amy's ankles. "When we get to where we're going, then maybe she'll be calmed down."

"Maybe," Spidey spoke softly.

Placing Amy in the back, Lisa took her place with the map and they were off once again. Lisa looked out the window, watching the trees go by, the landscape changing by the second until she couldn't stand it anymore and had to turn away. Folding her hands in her lap, she waited patiently for their turn off. Miles down the road, they turned right, heading into a small town where they would await the arrival of the others. 

Pulling up to the local diner, Lies put the RV in park and turned around in her seat. "How 'bout something to eat?" 

"That'd be great," Jen remarked.

"I'm starving," Lisa added, reaching for the doorhandle but stopped quickly. "What if they're already here and looking for us?" 

"Maybe it'd be better if just a couple of us went," Lies replied, giving Lisa's statement a little thought. "You and I'll go. You guys stay here and watch the RV and Amy. Anyone gets close, fry 'em, Jen."

Jen smiled. "You got it. Would be my pleasure," she laughed. "Just hurry back."

"And be careful," Spidey added quietly. 

"We will," Lisa responded, opening the door and getting out. Shutting the door, she glanced around slowly, taking in everything and everyone in the surrounding area just as Lies moved around the front of the vehicle. 

Walking off toward the diner, the duo was unaware they were being watched. A pair of dark eyes looked on as they entered the establishment and slowly focused on the RV sitting silent in the parking lot. Leaving her hiding spot, she walked closer, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the diner. Reaching the RV, she extended a hand to clasp the smooth surface of the metal and pulled the door open. 

Jen, in her shock, sent a barrage of flame toward the unknown trespasser. With a scream, Jen stopped, staring at the girl who stood in their doorway. "Who the hell are you?" she shrieked, realizing that this new person had somehow managed to deflect her fire.

"The name's Allie," she spoke up. Surveying those inside, she run a hand through her short brown hair. "Where are the others?" 

Jen remained silent as she looked the other girl over closely. Amy groaned, catching Jen's attention. "What others?" she asked, moving to help Amy sit upright. 

Allie climbed into the RV, pulling the door shut behind her. "I know there are a group of you. I was sent to make sure you made it to the rendezvous point so Jareth could bring you home from there."

"Who? What are you talking about?" Spidey spoke up, waving her hands in front of her. "We don't even know who you are, and you're asking us to trust you?"

Allie shrugged. "Yeah."

"You're bloody insane!" Spidey shot back quickly. 

"Hey guys - " Lisa said as she opened the door, but stopped at seeing the new face among them. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, sliding into the passenger seat. 

Amy sat quietly while Allie assured them all of who she was and showed them the same mark they too possessed. Watching everyone and how they reacted to the news was all she could manage at the time until finally she regained her composure enough to speak. "She speaks the truth."

"Amy? How are you feeling, darlin'?" Lies asked with a soothing tone. 

Amy just stared at Allie, a sense of wonderment filling her as she pictured the place Allie said she came from. It was just like her dreams, wonderful and full of beautiful creatures. She wished they were there already, but yet, she knew that wasn't an option. The whole group wasn't together yet, and the vision from earlier didn't give her much comfort. 

"What is it, Amy? What do you see?" Spidey asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Nothing," she replied, not wanting to pass along bad news for fear that she could be wrong. "What do we do now?" she asked Allie.

"Wait for the others," Allie answered, sitting back.

"What if. . .?" Jen began.

"They'll be here," Amy broke in, the vision forever burned into her mind. When Allie turned to look at her, she couldn't help but feel subconscious and sat back out of the other girl's eyesight. Did she know already? As soon as she questioned herself, a voice in her mind told her that everything will work out for the best and not to worry. Sitting up, Amy locked gazes with Allie, a feeling of calm reserve falling across her for the first time in ages. 

Lies looked from Amy to Allie, a suspicion that there was more than they were willing to tell going on. Pulling sandwiches out of a bag, she passed them out, watching the new girl cautiously. Handing Allie a sandwich and taking the paper it was wrapped in back, Lies' mind filled with a barrage of images, each adding to the other. Closing her eyes to the attack on her senses, she tried desperately to get control of it, before finally reopening them to see Allie staring back at her. 

"Just who the hell are you?" Lies spoke up, tossing the paper away from her. Pulling her long hair into a low ponytail, she waited for an answer that never came. Finally, she lost all patience. "We want to know everything. You know what I saw. Explain it!" she commanded. 

Allie didn't move an inch. When everyone turned their gazes to fall on the young woman, she simply smiled. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"He didn't look too impressed with us," Dawn laughed, watching Sands as they sped away. "Think he'll get over it?" 

"Eventually," Essy replied. Running her hands through her blonde hair, she stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror, smiling as she remembered the positively evil look they had received from Sands when he figured out that his car wasn't coming back. Looking over her shoulder to the three women in the back, Essy didn't say a word. She didn't have to. Each and every woman in the car knew how close they were and yet, there was an underlying fear that they had not escaped, merely lucky enough not to get caught so far.

Driving into the next small town, Dee drove the long black car into a parking space, putting it into gear and shutting off the ignition. With her hands still on the wheel, she shrugged her shoulders with a sigh. "What now?" she asked, not bothering to turn around to the others. 

"We have to find the others," Rita spoke up, reaching for the door handle. "I'll check the area," she stated, swinging the door open and stepping out into the bright sunlight. Turning back and leaning through the door, she smiled. "Piece of cake!" Shutting the door, she walked off, needing to find the others and find where to go from here.

"Why did she say that?" Dawn asked, watching Rita walking away. 

"What do you mean?" Dee inquired, arching a brow at Dawn's image in the rear view mirror.

"It brings nothing but bad luck," Gemma muttered, chewing her the corner of her mouth anxiously. "Do you think she'll find any of them? We could very well be alone from here on out."

"Don't say that," Dawn spoke up. "They have to be out there."

"I should have been the one to go," Gemma retorted. "She's a touch-know. It won't help her find them any, unless they've touched something around here. The chances of that are-"

"Don't tell us the odds, Germ." Essy rolled down the window, her blue eyes looking for any sign that they weren't alone in this endeavor. "If you're so talented, then why don't you find them?" she remarked sarcastically, not thinking Gemma would take her seriously.

"Okay," Gemma replied and was out of the car like a shot. 

"I was kidding," Essy muttered, shaking her head. 

Gemma stuffed her hands in the pockets of her trousers, trying not to draw attention to herself. Broadening her senses, she scanned the area for anyone familiar, finding Rita in the process. Turning the corner around a small bookstore, Gemma stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes wide in shock, she pressed herself quickly up against the building, hoping that she'd go unnoticed.

Sands stood on the sidewalk, surveying his surroundings carefully while sending his men in all directions. Turning around, his gaze landed on something familiar and a small smile creased the corners of his lips. "They're here," he said simply, catching a glimpse of Rita walking into the small diner. "Take precautions and bring them back."

Gemma looked in the direction of Sands' gaze to see Rita. "Bloody hell," she muttered, knowing that Sands was on to them. Finding only one sure way to get out of this mess, Gemma worked her way through the buildings, careful to remain hidden, while trying to get to Rita to warn her. Sending her thoughts out to her, Gemma could only watch in horror as Sands' men walked into the diner. Had Rita heard her unspoken words? Will she heed her warnings and make a run for it?

Dropping her head, she waited patiently for some sign that all was not lost. Hearing a door fling open and footsteps on the wooden walkways, Gemma's head shot up to see Sands' men scouring the area. "She's away," Gemma whispered softly, her mind running through every last detail until finally she tapped Rita's presence. Oddly enough, she wasn't alone. 

Moving silently through the street and down the back alley, Gemma made her way to where she had sensed Rita. Keeping a close eye out in case she was followed, she stopped abruptly, staring at a large RV in front of her. "What's going on?" she muttered, jumping back as the door flew open.

"Gemma, get in," Spidey spoke, her blonde head peeking out of the doorway. "Come on, crazy woman. Get in here!" she went on. 

Gemma climbed into the RV, the door shutting just before one of Sands' men walked around the corner. Sitting down beside Jen, she gave Rita a sidelong glance before acknowledging the new face in front of her. 

***

"Where could they be?" Dawn asked, her voice strained with the thought of capture. 

"Calm down, I'm sure they're fine," Essy remarked, lifting her sith lord cap and running a hand through her blonde hair before replacing it atop her head. 

"Right," Dee added, twisting in the seat to look back at Dawn. "Perhaps they found the others."

"What's that?" Dawn pointed out the front, making Dee and Essy both turn around to see a vehicle approaching slowly, almost strategically. 

"Want me to flame it?" Essy asked, shrugging her shoulders and readying herself for battle.

"Down, girl." Dee watched the approaching vehicle with interest. A split second later, a familiar face looked back at her through the window. "Whoa, it's them!" 

As they joined the others, all in the RV save five, Lies drove down the road, away from the town to remain hidden from Sands and his men. They only hoped that when the last five arrived, that they would find them before Sands did. Pulling into a RV park, Lies parked and turned the motor off. Turning around to look back at the others, she had no comforting words to offer, instead, she picked up the map to plot a course toward the end of the journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're going to leave without us," Bri mentioned from the back seat of newly acquired car that Jade drove toward the rendevous point.

"They won't either, and if they do, we can make it there on our own," Kara spoke up, pushing her red hair from her face. "Careful, don't want a speeding ticket," she remarked to Jade. 

"Let them try and give me a ticket," Jade shot back. 

Selah laughed. "Sure, let them attack two telekentics and see where it gets them." Bouncing up and down in the back seat, she leaned over to Leelee, a goofy grin on her face. "We'll be home by this time tomorrow."

Leelee just nodded, the thought of 'home' sounding so funny to her at that precise time. "How do we find them when we get there?" she asked.

"You and Selah," Kara answered easily. Turning on the radio, she stopped when she heard Leelee start singing to an Aerosmith song. 'Perhaps that will cheer her up a might,' Kara thought, keeping an eye on the road ahead.

Driving through the night, the sun not peeking over the horizon, the car finally made it to the rendevous point. Pulling into the small town, Jade put the car in park and got out. "Doesn't look like anyone's here," she noted, shutting the door quietly. "Selah, do you sense them?" 

Selah stretched out with her thoughts, searching the darkness for the other ten women that were going down the same path to destiny. "No," she replied, shaking her head. "They're either out of my range or never made it."

Kara got out of the car to stand. "They wouldn't have left without us, would they?" she asked quietly, glancing at Jade. 

"No," she answered simply. 

A scrape behind them caught their attention, Kara spinning around in time to see a gun raised toward them, a wicked grin on Bill's face. He had made it there before them, and now he was ready to reap the rewards. "Out of the car!" he called, Tim sneaking up on their other side, pistol in hand. 

Selah, Leelee and Bri exited the car, shutting the doors and standing there staring back at him. The barrel leveled directly at Jade, Selah touched Bill's mind, wondering if there was anything in there that would help them. Feeling sadness, guilt then total rage, Selah was pretty sure that he wasn't going to let them walk away from this. 

Leelee looked to Tim, tapping his mind easily. Glancing to Kara and Jade, she tried what Selah had taught her back in Crane's mansion. Concentrating, she focused her thoughts and sent them at Kara, hoping that she would pick up on it. When Selah turned to look at her, Leelee shut her eyes tight, trying to keep control. 

Kara's head whipped around to look at Leelee, then Tim. Nervous as to how this would be played out, she turned her attention back to Bill, who seemed to be the major threat at this time. They'd taken out many foes before, so why were they hesitating with these two? 

"I know why you're here," Jade remarked, catching her friend's attention. "They had nothing to do with that. You should let them go," she added, taking a step from the car. 

"Yeah? And just how you figure that happening when we got you all?" Bill inquired, twisting his wrist and waving the gun in the air. 

"Jade," Selah spoke up, catching her thoughts. "Don't you dare!" she shouted, just before Jade sprinted toward Bill. The gun fired, Selah shaking with the sound. "NO!"

*********

Amy sat straight up, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What is it, Darlin'?" Lies inquired, wrapping her arms around her friend trying to comfort her through the mental agony.

"We have to get back to town," Gemma murmured softly, staring off into space. 

"What's going on?" Rita asked, looking from Amy to Gemma and back again. "What are they sensing?"

"The others," Amy squeaked, shutting her eyes tight to the images that flashed before her eyes. "We have to help the others," she whispered. 

Lies headed for the driver's seat, setting the RV in motion as soon as she could. Driving back toward the town, her mind wondering just what Amy had seen, she pulled in to see the others standing by a car. "There they are," she spoke up, pointing over the steering wheel.

*********

"Jade!" Kara shrieked, placing her hands to her temples. As the shot rung off, the bullet was stopped quickly before it hit its' mark, only to fall to the ground with a thud. 

Jade stopped abruptly at a second shot, Bill falling in front of her. Looking to where the shot came from, her blood ran cold at the sight. "Sands," she remarked, catching his gaze.

"Very well done," Sands muttered, walking up and kicking the body at his feet. "Imagine Bill trying to take advantage of my good nature," he mused. His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Why are you five running away? Mr. Crane would prefer you to return."

"Screw Crane!" Selah bit out. 

Sands seemed to take in that proposition, letting it pass all too easily. "There is no escape for you this time," he said, taking a step closer to the group. 

"Wanna bet?" Kara shot back, having had enough of their bullying tactics. Using her mind, she pushed the men behind them up and away to crash against the nearest building. Spinning around to Sands, she glared at him.

Jade lifted a hand sending him flying backwards. "Idiot," she remarked, shaking her head. 

"Will they never learn?" Selah shook her head, glancing at Bri. "How's yer kitty?" 

Bri smiled. She had been so quiet all the time they made the trek to this place, she wouldn't have blamed them for not talking to her. "Buttons is a happy kitty," she said softly, nudging the kitten's chin and keeping it tucked inside her jacket for protection. "What do we do now?"

"We can't stay here," Leelee offered, seeing the men moving slightly. "They'll be up in no time."

"Look," Bri stated, pointing at the RV as it pulled up alongside them. 

"Get in!" Lisa hollered from the passenger's seat. "Hurry it up, we don't have all day."

The women climbed through the door, one by one, the last to meet a surprise. A hand grasped their ankle, pulling them back out of the conveyance. Leelee fell to the ground, dust rising from the fall. Pushing herself up, her eyes widened in horror. There stood Bill, his blood soaked shirt discarded to show his wounded chest, his gun merely inches from her face. 

"Say goodbye," he remarked, his finger grazing the trigger lightly.

Essy's anger rose within her, setting her mind ablaze. With no time to react, she set Bill on fire, smiling at her handiwork as he run around in anguish. 

Leelee didn't move, terror seeping through every pore of her body as he flung himself around wildly in an attempt to free himself of being burned alive. Another shot rung out through the still air to send the Bill to his knees in front of Leelee, his eyes wide in terror. Leelee screamed as he lingered a few seconds and fell over on his side, the flames still engulfing his body. 

"Leelee!" Dee shouted, jumping from the RV and running to her. "Come on, we have to go," she added, pulling a shocked Leelee to her feet and into the RV with the rest of them.

"Hit it!" Essy shouted, sending Lies driving toward the mountains.

"They're coming," Gemma mentioned, feeling the men already up and in their cars. 

******

Xavier Crane walked out to the awaiting helicopter, getting in and putting on the headset. "Let's go," he told the pilot just before they lifted off. Soon he would have them back in his control.

******

"They're on their way," Jareth said to those who surrounded him. "Christy, you and Afton ready the new quarters. They're going to be tired by the time they get home."

"Right-oh, your Highness. They'll be squeaky clean, made up, ready and awaiting them. Anything to help you," Christy rambled on, a bright cheery smile on her face. 

"Christy?" Jareth sighed, raising a hand to his temple as though he had the headache of all time beginning.

"Yes, your worship? Your glitterness? Your tightness?" 

"Shut up," he uttered, waving her away. Watching the images in his crystal, Jareth waited until he could have his subjects back safe and sound. So many years of wondering, doubt, and regret were finally coming to an end. 

"How many more are out there?" the Guppie Queen inquired, knowing that it was just three years since she'd found her way home.

"Too many," Jareth sighed, wishing that these few women were the last, but he knew otherwise. His eyes raked across those who had come to join him in the final hours, acknowledging their differences and embracing them. . . his family. . . his world. 

"Anything I can do?"

"Not just yet, Leron," Jareth patted him on the back as he made his way to his throne. Sitting down, he draped a leg over the arm. "It's a waiting game now," he murmured, watching the crystal closely. Soon he would spring into action, finally bringing them home where they belonged.

***********

"They're gaining on us," Rita spoke up, looking out the back window to the cars that had come up behind them. 

Lies looked in her side mirror and had to take a second glance. "A helicopter?" Putting her attention on the road once again, she drove through the twisting curves as best she could.

"We don't want them to lose you," Allie spoke up.

"Oh. . . joy," Selah remarked, rolling her eyes and tossing her hands in the air. 

***********

"Sands," Crane called over the radio. "I have found a road up ahead that will let you cut in front of them. Take the next right and signal the others not to follow you."

Sands gave his affirmative, getting the driver to turn sharply and make the road. Honking the horn, they waved the others on as the car climbed an incline before turning right and running parallel to the road. As they picked up speed, Sands watched the RV making great time through the curves, yet he had already gained much ground. Today was a fine day to prevail.

As the driver pulled the car out across the road, Sands got out and moved to the other side to wait for them to come around the curve. Smiling, everything had finally worked out according to plan.

************

Jareth stood in one fluid movement. "It's time," he remarked, tossing the crystal into the air and disappearing from sight.

************

Lies was fairly certain that she could outrun them, but as she came around the curve her eyes widened in shock. A car blocked her path, and there was no getting around it. Both feet slamming on the brake pedal, the RV kept in motion and Lies covered her eyes before impact.

Nothing happened.

Sands and his driver ducked behind the car, looking through the windows and bracing themselves for the worst. Before their very eyes, the RV was suddenly surrounded by an iridescent sphere as it rose from the ground. Sands cringed as the trailing cars ran off the road, landing in a tree and lake, respectively; each watching the floating RV with curiosity. The men crawled out, still watching the RV as it moved elegantly through the sky.

Sands and his driver hurriedly got into the car, chasing the flying phenomena to be there when it landed. Dirt flew from beneath the wheels, the car moving with great speed. Reaching a gate, they crashed through, taking to the green hills in pursuit.

"You guys are stronger than I thought," Lies mentioned. A flying RV. . . this type of thing is impossible, right? 

"We're not doing this," Jade spoke up and Kara shook her head. 

"This is bigger than anything we could do," Kara added.

Crane looked through his binoculars, trying to locate the renegade RV so that his possessions wouldn't go astray. Crane glanced out his window just as the RV floated up alongside the Helicopter. Thinking nothing of it, he looked out the front, only to do a double take. Getting the pilot's attention, he pointed to the RV, starting to go through all the reasons why it shouldn't be up there beside them now. 

Moving through a patch of clouds, an interesting thing occurred. As they came out of it, Crane looked back to the RV, his jaw dropping open in shock. "They're flying upside down!" he remarked, the whole idea just too perplexing for him. "That kind of vehicle isn't supposed to fly at all." Glancing above him, he saw beautiful green then blue beneath him. "They aren't upside down. . .we are!" he exclaimed, yelling at the pilot to get him down from this precarious position.

The RV slowly descended, the bubble bursting soon as it touched the ground. Lies maneuvered the vehicle over two hills to come to stop next to a thick woods. "This is as far as we can go," she said, putting the RV in park and turning off the ignition.

"The voice says to get out and wait here," Selah spoke up, reaching for the door handle. 

The fifteen women poured out of the RV, each having their own expectations as to what they wanted and hoped to find. Talking amongst themselves, they marveled that they had come so far is such a short time. Leelee's head shot up, looking toward the trees. Selah, Amy and Gemma followed suit, each getting the feeling that their lives were about to change. 

A single figure stepped out, clad in a flowing white shirt and grey tights. Shiny black boots adorned his feet, the gentle wind playing with wisps of his blonde hair. Stepping into the clearing, Jareth opened his arms, his gloved hands welcoming his subjects home. The gold of his pendant, and infinity sign, glinted in the bright sunlight.

"Jareth?" Jade spoke quietly, a grin spreading across her face. "We made it!" 

"Ah, Jade, you never forgot me." Jareth smiled, looking over the group of women that had found their way home. Closing the distance, he came to stand before them, recognizing the relief written across their faces. "Come, let's go home." 

The sound of a helicopter caught his attention as he looked to the sky. "I'll have to do something about that," he murmured softly, his eyes falling on Sands' car. Producing a crystal on his fingertips, Jareth tossed it into the air where it lingered momentarily before falling back down to the ground where it shattered in a brilliant burst of light and glitter. When the air stilled, they were nowhere to be seen.

Sands' car stopped next to the RV, his eyes looking high and low for any sign of them. Glancing up, he saw the helicopter on it's descent down to the ground. Landing on it's propeller, the cockpit spun around in circles as Sands and his driver ran up to it, careful not to be hit by the rotor. Stopping it, Sands opened the door and Crane fell out, his head dizzy with all the spinning. 

"I knew there was something peculiar about all of them," Sands remarked, helping Crane to the car. Getting in, the jig was up. They had lost. Though. . .tomorrow was another day.

*****************

Appearing in a different place, each of the girls couldn't explain how they had gotten there, but they didn't really care. Goblins ran to and fro around the room and Bri followed them happily, talking up a storm and bringing out Buttons for the first time. Setting her down on the stone floor, Bri sat down beside her, taking in everything she could while listening to everything going on around her.

"Shit howdy!" Amy exclaimed, her eyes taking in the new creatures. 

"This sure whips the llamas' ass," Dee laughed, turning circles in the middle of the room. 

"Welcome home," Christy said, bopping into the room and welcoming the new guests. "I've been waiting for you five years now. I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up."

Moments later they found them surrounded by others, each welcoming them to where they belonged. As they settled into their new lives, each was content with the knowledge that they knew where they belonged, and they were finally home.


End file.
